


No Estás Solo

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finales del siglo XIX, Charles es un aristócrata escocés, que conoce a Erik Lenhsherr, un campesino prusiano con un secreto y un deseo de venganza hacia el barón Sebastian Von Schmitch. X-Men AU. Slash Erik L. X Charles X. </p><p>Este fic participa en el Reto: "X-Men: Elige a tu mutante”, y el personaje elegido es Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Estás Solo

Dicen que el tiempo es cíclico y se repite a lo largo de la Historia en diferentes escenarios. De comprobarse esta teoría, este relato cobraría sentido. Antes de que Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier fueran los líderes mutantes en el siglo XX, vivieron en Europa a finales del XIX y esta es su historia:

 

1873\. Castillo de Westchester. Escocia.

El conde escocés Charles Xavier observó con aire de satisfacción la fiesta que él y su hermana Lady Raven habían organizado en su castillo, en las afueras de Glasgow. La propiedad era una estructura maciza medieval, erigida en el medio de un foso profundo cargado de agua, que fluía de un río. El único acceso al castillo era un puente levadizo que, según los expertos, pesaba una tonelada y media, y se manejaba con la ayuda de diez hombres y un sistema de poleas antiguo. La celebración de esa noche giraba en torno al tratado comercial que el conde había sellado con el barón prusiano Sebastian Von Schmitch, y auguraba un próspero futuro económico para su familia y Escocia. Por ese motivo había asistido la crema de la sociedad escocesa. 

El barón había llegado puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde y se había alojado en compañía de una jovencita tímida y hermosa en los departamentos para huéspedes que el conde le había preparado. Había bajado solo al salón a las siete y ahora sonreía de manera encantadora a las damas y observaba sin discreción a Raven, que le devolvía miradas de desaire. 

Charles lo había notado y solo la presencia de sus invitados pomposos le impedía enfrentar al barón y ponerlo en su lugar. Había escuchado que se trataba de un reconocido Casanova en Prusia pero una cosa era traer a su castillo a una joven disoluta y otra meterse con su hermana. 

-Charles – murmuró en un momento Raven a su oído -. Te juro que vuelve a mirarme así y me vuelvo azul delante de todos.

-Raven – amonestó su hermano y para no enfadarse, bebió de un trago el whisky -. Sabes que detesto que me amenaces con mostrar tus poderes en público.

-Entonces, haz algo – apremió -. ¿Por qué no usas los tuyos y lo haces comportarse como una niña chillona? ¿O como uno de esos monos que exhiben en las ferias? Eso sería divertido.

-Porque es un socio importante y la gente lo necesita. Nosotros crecimos en cunas de oro, pero la mayoría de las personas no tuvo esa suerte y sufren hambre y privaciones. El tratado comercial que cerraré mañana solucionará la calidad de vida de muchas familias que a veces no tienen qué comer. Así que podrías sacrificarte y no hacerle caso esta noche, Raven.

-Entonces, tu tratado es más importante que mi honor – se enojó la joven.

-Mañana, una vez que tenga su firma, hablaré largo y tendido con él – aseguró y por la firmeza, su hermana supo que hablaba en serio -. ¿Más tranquila? – preguntó, tendiéndole el brazo.

Lady Raven asintió y se colgó de él. Acto seguido, Charles la condujo al centro del gran salón para iniciar el baile. Los hermanos se convirtieron en el centro de las miradas por su elegancia, distinción y gracia en los movimientos, y pronto las demás parejas los imitaron. Mientras se movían al compás del vals que la orquesta tocaba para homenajear al barón, Charles notó que Raven no hacía contacto visual con él y no necesitó de sus poderes para saber que algo seguía molestándola.

-¿Qué sucede?

Raven suspiró. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, su hermano le había prometido no leerle jamás la mente y quiso ser sincera.

-¿Viste a la jovencita que trajo el barón? 

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Saludé al barón al llegar y quise besar la mano de su acompañante pero Von Schmitch la apartó de mí y se la llevó con él. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Jean es la doncella que pusiste al servicio del conde junto con Scott.

-Así es – confirmó Charles y adivinando lo que seguía bufó con aire cansado -. Hermana, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que detesto que Jean espíe a mis invitados y te cuente de ellos? Esa joven es telépata como yo pero carece de mi discreción.

-Esta vez fue importante – dejó Raven en claro, poniéndose muy seria -. La joven que el barón trajo no llega a los quince años y la alojó en una recámara pegada a la suya. Es una niña y dudo que el Von Schmitch tenga buenas intenciones con ella.

-La vida privada del barón no es de nuestra incumbencia – regañó Charles, también muy serio -. Esto significa que no quiero que tomes la apariencia de nadie para colarte en sus departamentos y espiarlo. Por favor, Raven. Este tratado es de suma importancia para mí.

-¡Pero Charles! – protestó la joven -. Ya viste cómo me devoraba con la vista. ¿Qué tal si esa jovencita es una campesina desprotegida que él secuestró? ¿Qué tal si la compró a padres que no tenían cómo alimentarla? ¿Vas a dejar que ese depravado le ponga las manos encima a una niña solo por tu tratado estúpido?

Charles cerró los ojos mientras se decía a sí mismo “calma tu mente, calma tu mente”. No era Raven quien lo fastidiaba sino la idea de que en realidad el barón estuviera por lastimar a una niña en su propia casa. Solo su hermana sabía las incontables veces que había salvado a niños y niñas de los abusos de campesinos que creían que con la fuerza podían imponerse a los más débiles. Él había tenido una infancia privilegiada pero sabía que no todos los niños contaban con su suerte. Nació siendo el único hijo del prestigioso conde Brian Xavier y Lady Sharon. Su padre falleció cuando Charles tenía nueve años y comenzaba a desarrollar sus poderes y oír voces. Al principio temió que se estuviera volviendo loco por la pérdida de su progenitor pero años más tarde, a los doce, descubrió que las voces venían de la mente de los demás. Fue en esa época que encontró a Raven, una niña campesina robando en las cocinas del castillo, y decidió adoptarla, o, mejor dicho, que su madre la adoptase. Así manipuló la mente de Sharon para que la integrara como a la hija que nunca tuvo, y esto ayudó a que su progenitora se alejara del whisky al que había acudido tras la muerte de su amado esposo.

Sharon murió dos años después y ahora Charles tenía veinte y era el dueño absoluto de la fortuna Xavier. Raven tenía dieciocho y todavía no estaba interesada en el matrimonio.

Los hermanos siguieron bailando. Von Schmitch continuaba observando a Raven con una mirada insaciable, y quiso acercarse a la pareja para pedírsela a Charles. Pero fue entonces, cuando se oyó un estruendo proveniente de arriba. El antiquísimo candelabro de bronce que coronaba el techo, se descolgó y cayó. Charles envolvió a su hermana y corrieron a refugiarse debajo de la mesa. Cuando pasó el ruido, el conde fisgoneó y vio que el metal de la araña estaba doblado como si alguien lo hubiera torcido como un hilo. Raven quiso acercarse, pero él la sostuvo del brazo. 

Los invitados gritaban y corrían. Charles se irguió y notó en su cabeza la preocupación y el pánico de la gente. También notó muchísimo odio proveniente del foso que rodeaba el castillo. Esta sensación lo intrigó y tras pedirle a su hermana que se refugiara en su recámara, corrió hacia el pasillo. Allí había una ventana desde donde se podía observar el foso perfectamente y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, se asomó. No podía distinguir nada, pero el odio ahora mezclado con dolor, seguía latiendo desde el agua. Había alguien sumergido y, Charles lo sabía bien, en esas aguas heladas podía morir en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Sal del agua! – ordenó a los gritos -. ¡Quién quiera que seas sal del agua! ¡Te vas a morir!

Pero la sensación continuaba en el mismo sitio y notó que el odio crecía más y más. Sin otra salida, Charles se quitó su exquisita chaqueta y saltó al foso.

Se sumergió y encontró a un hombre alto y espigado de espaldas a él. Sintió que esos sentimientos intensos y negativos provenían de esa persona. Leyó que podía controlar los metales, o sea, que tenía poderes como Raven y él, que el alemán era su lengua madre pero entendía el inglés, y que toda su furia iba dirigida al barón Von Schmitch. Charles no tuvo tiempo de leer más información porque necesitaba salvarle la vida. Lo atrapó del pecho y le pidió de manera telepática que se tranquilizara y calmara su mente. El hombre estaba tan desesperado que no quería obedecerlo. Entonces, Charles buscó su nombre de pila y lo llamó.

“Olvida a Von Schmitch. Te vas a ahogar. Sé lo que ese hombre significa para ti pero te vas a matar. Por favor, Erik, calma tu mente.”

El hombre se sacudió para soltarse mientras le gritaba que se largara. Pero Charles le pidió nuevamente que se sosegara y lo empujó para emerger a la superficie. Una vez allí, le ordenó que respirara. Erik se tranquilizó y recuperó el aliento.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Mi nombre es Charles Xavier.

-Estabas dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tú tienes tus trucos y yo tengo los míos – sonrió Charles.

-Entonces, sería mejor que me ayudaras a detener a tu invitado, señor conde – espetó Erik Lehnsherr y nadó hacia la orilla.

Charles lo siguió sin asombrarse de que supiera su identidad porque el apellido de su familia era reconocido en Escocia y varios países europeos.

Erik salió del agua y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para recuperarse. Charles hizo lo mismo con otro cercano. Cuando se sintieron mejor, ambos se miraron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber Charles. No le gustaba abusar de su poder y buscaba que las personas le contaran sus intenciones y secretos por ellas mismas.

Erik lo miró directo a los ojos. Charles notó que era un hombre de más de treinta años, apuesto, con unos ojos celestes verdosos que podían quitar la respiración.

-Von Schmitch secuestró a mi hija – confesó con dolor -. Tiene trece años y se llama Wanda, tuvo que haber llegado hoy con él.

-Dios mío – murmuró Charles y olvidó la impactante figura de Erik -. Raven tenía razón. ¿Para qué quiere a tu hija?

-Von Schmitch es un noble con mucho tiempo libre y mucho más sadismo. Le encanta buscar personas como tú y yo, con poderes, mutantes nos llama. Nos secuestra y tortura por pura diversión. Wanda aún no desarrolló sus poderes y temo que esté por llevarla a su laboratorio secreto en Londres para despertarlos.

Charles empalideció. Había conocido al barón justamente en la capital inglesa. Por tratarse de un reconocido aristócrata europeo, no se había atrevido a leerlo y ahora temía que hubiera estado en ese momento experimentando con gente inocente. Volvió a mirar a Erik y la culpa cambió por la curiosidad, ese hombre tan bello tenía una hija, lo que significaba que debía tener una esposa. No supo por qué pero Charles se llenó de celos y no resistió leerlo para sacarle más información. Para fortuna o desgracia, Erik era viudo, había nacido en un pueblo cercano a Berlín y se había casado muy joven, a los dieciséis años, y enviudó a los veinticuatro, cuando su única hija tenía solo cuatro años. ¿Por qué ese desconocido lo atraía tanto?

-Tengo que detener a Von Schmitch y rescatar a mi hija – dispuso Erik y comenzó a recorrer la orilla buscando alguna entrada alternativa al castillo. 

Charles lo siguió.

-Escucha, es imposible entrar más que por el puente. Erik, por favor, atiende. Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo detener a Von Schmitch, tengo contactos importantes en Londres. Si encuentro la ubicación de ese laboratorio, lo pondría tras las rejas y no te preocupes por tu hija porque. . .

-¿Tras las rejas? – repitió Erik, burlón, mientras volteaba hacia él -. Ustedes, los nobles, únicamente se entienden entre ustedes y los demás somos pobres mortales que nada valemos. ¿Sabías que tu barón invitado tiene inmunidad diplomática? Nadie, ni tu reina va a poder tocarle un pelo.

-Solo quiero ayudarte – se ofendió Charles.

En ese momento, las luces de faroles los iluminaron y Charles vio al jefe de la policía de Glasgow, Striker, con ocho de sus mejores oficiales.

-Lord Xavier – lo saludó con respeto -. ¿Qué hace con el criminal Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto? Es el delincuente más buscado en toda Prusia y nos llegaron reportes de que estaba aquí, cerca de su propiedad.

-¡No soy un criminal! – se defendió Erik -. ¡Fue Von Schmitch quien me imputó esos cargos cuando luchaba por defender a la gente como yo de sus garras! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a muchos de mis hermanos de sus laboratorios, los salvé de sus experimentos! ¡Por eso ese sádico me incriminó y luego, como no podía vencerme, secuestró a mi hija!

Los oficiales se le acercaron con las armas en alto, pero Erik las dobló como si fueran dulces de mazapán. Golpeó a uno y a otro, pero antes de que Charles pudiera intervenir, Striker le golpeó la nuca y le aprisionó las muñecas con esposas de un material que no era metal.

-¡Charles! – clamó Erik desesperado -. ¡No soy un criminal! ¡Von Schmitch va a llevarse a Wanda!

-William, por favor – suplicó Charles al jefe de policía -. Este hombre está diciendo la verdad.

-Lo siento, Lord Xavier – se excusó Striker -. Pero las órdenes llegaron de Su Majestad.

No viendo otra salida, Charles tomó su papel de autoridad.

-Oficial William Striker, esta es mi propiedad y le ordeno que libere a este hombre.

-Lo siento – respondió el oficial -. Son órdenes reales y si interfiere, la misma Reina podría culparlo de desacato, señor conde.

Charles comprendió la seriedad del asunto y dejó que se llevaran a Erik. Sin embargo, no lo hizo por cobardía sino porque tenía ya en mente un plan.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Erik fue confinado a una celda oscura y húmeda. En su corazón se mezclaban la desesperación por Wanda, el odio hacia el barón y la desilusión por el comportamiento de Charles. Además, a él también el conde le había parecido apuesto y pensó que de haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias, habría platicado y disfrutado de su compañía. Pero, ¿cómo podía esperar él, un pobre campesino prusiano, incriminado por defender a inocentes, que un aristócrata escocés como Charles se interesara en conversar con él, y menos en ayudarlo?

Un guardia lo interrumpió y le abrió la puerta de la celda. Le ordenó que lo acompañara hasta una sala y allí se encontró con Charles y Striker. 

-Déjennos solos – ordenó el conde imperante. 

El guardia y Striker se retiraron.

-Todo lo que me contaste era verdad, nunca dudé de ti – explicó Charles. Erik no dijo nada pero su expresión de alivio fue muy elocuente -. Regresé al castillo y ordené a Scott, mi mayordomo, que con otros criados detuvieran a Von Schmitch. Estaba planeando huir con tu hija porque supo desde un principio que tú habías arrojado el candelabro, pero Scott lo detuvo en la sala de su departamento. Yo me acerqué y le leí en la mente la ubicación de su laboratorio secreto en Londres. Hay gente prisionera allí y ya Striker escribió a la policía en Londres para que la rescate. 

-¿Qué hay de Wanda? – indagó Erik ansioso.

-Tu hija está a salvo en mi propiedad y mi hermana se está ocupando de ella – hizo una pausa, sabía que era una desgracia pero la noticia lo alegraría -. Von Schmitch no tuvo su misma suerte.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Yo lo acusé de secuestrar y torturar personas, hasta le recité la dirección de su laboratorio para que viera que hablaba en serio. Sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia Wanda. Scott le lanzó unos rayos que saltan de sus ojos (tiene poderes como nosotros) y lo obligó a soltar el arma. Desesperado brincó al vacío esperando sumergirse en el foso, pero es un salto complicado y rebotó en las piedras del castillo. Acaban de rescatar su cuerpo del agua.

-Es un final justo – opinó Erik sin conmoverse -. Le estoy eternamente agradecido, señor conde. Tendré que permanecer aquí para cumplir mi condena o tal vez sea deportado a mi patria, pero lo importante es que mi hija está a salvo.

-Nada de eso – sonrió Charles -. Te dije que tengo influencias, no solo por mi apellido sino por mis poderes y haré que todas las acusaciones contra ti sean borradas y puedas iniciar una nueva vida, Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik lo observó sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Charles se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo pedírselo.

-Tu hija está cansada, también tú debes estarlo. Me sentiría honrado si permanecieran los dos en mi castillo un tiempo, hasta que se repongan y puedan regresar a su tierra.

-Sería un honor para mí quedarme – sonrió Erik por primera vez y Charles quedó fascinado con su dentadura perfecta.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Lo del tratado comercial quedó sin efecto pero Charles sabía que no tardaría en presentarse otra oportunidad con una persona honesta para cerrar el negocio.

Ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de la familia Lehnsherr. Erik había regresado de prisión y con su hija estaban en el invernadero del castillo, disfrutando el estar juntos nuevamente. Charles entró acompañado de su hermana.

Wanda era una encantadora jovencita, muy parecida a su padre, que corrió a saludar al conde y le hizo una reverencia.

-Señor conde, le estoy agradecida en extremo. Me salvó la vida, señor, y también a mi padre.

Charles le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro para que se levantara.

-Fue un placer ayudarlos a tu padre y a ti, Wanda – le sonrió -. Pero por favor, llámame Charles.

Wanda se mordió el labio y asintió. Luego Charles le tendió la mano para ayudarla a erguirse, y Raven le sonrió y la invitó a entrar para dejar al conde y a su progenitor a solas.

Charles se acercó a Erik, que había observado la escena con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en una pose soberbia y distendida.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte – agradeció Charles.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? – preguntó Erik, sonriendo y enseñando, otra vez, su dentadura perfecta -. No todos los días le ofrecen a uno pasar una temporada en un castillo. Además Wanda está encantada con tu hermana. Por la vida que llevo, ella casi no tiene amigos, tampoco madre, y Lady Raven fue amable y bondadosa con ella.

-Entonces, me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte por tu hija – corrigió Charles.

Erik notó la insinuación en la frase y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos antes de añadir.

-No es solo por Wanda que me quedo, también lo hago por ti – y tras decir esto, alzó la cabeza para mirar fijo a Charles.

El conde sintió que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina y solo la sobriedad de su alcurnia permitió que se mantuviera impasible. Bueno, impasible es un decir porque no pudo detener el rubor en sus mejillas, algo que Erik encontró fascinante.

-Señor conde – murmuró respetuosamente, mientras acercaba sus labios a la boca de Charles -, ¿me permitiría usted esto? – y lo besó.

Charles se dejó llevar por el beso y sujetó las mejillas de Erik con ambas manos para retenerlo e intensificarlo. Con audacia, el alemán separó los labios del conde para ingresar su lengua dentro y saborear las delicias de su boca. Fue un beso largo, dulce y apasionado. Solo la necesidad de tomar aliento los hizo separarse. 

Se miraron a los ojos. Los dos sonreían con complicidad y alegría.

-Esto significa que te quedarás un buen tiempo viviendo aquí – sugirió Charles.

-Me quedaré todo el tiempo que considere necesario – contestó Erik y volvió a atrapar sus labios en otro sensual y ardiente beso.

Vale aclarar que el tiempo que Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto, consideró necesario fue permanecer en el castillo de Westchester para siempre.

••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
